An Unexpected Question
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: The two feel asleep soon enough, both of them exhausted from their day. Tsuna heard Reborn mutter before he fell asleep, "I love you." Before he was completely out of it. R27


**An Unexpected Question **

**R27 One-Shot**

Tsuna walked into his semi-dark room and sighed tiredly. He had just gotten back from a meeting with the head of a rising family. They were trying to say they deserved to be able to have more reign. They didn't since Tsuna had just found out that the family was involved in a big human trafficking ring they disbanded a few months ago.

Tsuna took his suit jacket off and hung it on the back of the door to his room. He wanted Reborn here at the moment. Ever since the two had started dating four years ago he found it easier to talk about his problems. Reborn listened and gave him advice. It was a good relationship the two had and Tsuna loved Reborn a lot.

Tsuna had sent Reborn on a mission couple weeks ago. He knew Reborn would stay a couple days later after finishing to have time to himself. That was just how Reborn worked.

Tsuna collapsed onto his bed and rolled onto his side. He was annoyed from the family continuously insisting that they deserved more reign over the south when they clearly didn't.

He was the only in the mansion at the moment. Everyone but Ryohei was on a mission since Ryohei had accompanied him to the meeting. Hana and him were spending some time together before Ryohei left for another mission in a few days.

Tsuna put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them. Being the boss to the biggest mafia in the underworld was harder then you would think.

"When did I ever agree to be a mafia boss?" Tsuna questioned himself as he let a hand fall beside his face on the bed, his eyes closed.

"I don't think you ever agreed to it." Someone answered Tsuna.

The mafia don's eyes snapped open and he didn't hesitate to start attacking the intruder. His punches were easily blocked and he was barely breaking a sweat over it.

The owner of the voice saw an opening in Tsuna's defense. He football tackled Tsuna to the floor beside the bed and pinned Tsuna underneath him.

"Seems like you forgot me already. I was only gone a week, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he pinned Tsuna's hands above his head.

"Hmph, Reborn you're the one who taught me to attack first, ask questions later."Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Reborn. A chuckle rumbled through Reborn.

"You seem to have become quite the smart-ass. What happened to my cute student?" Another chuckle as a blush rose across Tsuna's cheeks.

"He left after you started torturing me to become Decimo. He'll probably be back soon enough."

"I doubt it."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying I'm not cute?" Tsuna was smirking so Reborn knew that he was joking.

"I don't think I would go as far to say that. You're adorable to me. How about that?" Tsuna's smirk deepened at the statement.

Tsuna started to wiggle out of the grasp Reborn had on his hands. He got out and wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck, clasping them together.

"I don't know what you're talking about when you say adorable." Tsuna replied innocently.

"You damn well know what I meant." Tsuna laughed slightly and kissed Reborn's cheek.

"I'm messing with you. It's fun seeing the greatest hit man there is get annoyed by me."

Reborn sighed as he placed a kiss on Tsuna's lips. He got up off the floor and sat on the bed, Tsuna following in favour of laying down on his stomach beside him.

"Why are you home so early? I thought the mission would take another week at least." Tsuna asked as he set his head on Reborn's thigh.

"You really think I wouldn't be home for my own lover's birthday?" Reborn asked incredulously.

It was indeed October 12th and Reborn's was tomorrow and Tsuna's the next day.

"I didn't think it would be that big of deal. You had your mission so…" Tsuna shrugged his shoulders forcing Reborn to sigh. "Don't tell me you skipped out on your mission?"

"No, I did not _skip out_. I just finished a little early. I was done anyways so I decided to come back."

"I feel like you're lying."

Reborn sighed as he reached over and started rubbing in between Tsuna's shoulders. "You know, I had a reason for coming back early."

"And what was that?" Tsuna shifted slightly and Reborn dug a little deeper into the groves of his spine.

"What would you say about moving into a house with me?"

"Wait a minute." Tsuna shot up into a sitting position and stared questioningly at Reborn "I can't move out of the mansion you know that. And where could we move if it was possible?"

"You really think I lived in the mansion when Nono was in reign? I obviously had my own flat. And I still have it." Reborn dug into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys. He put one in Tsuna's hand.

"Why are you asking me?" Tsuna asked suspiciously while pocketing the key.

"Because I'm also asking for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Tsuna asked in disbelief as he cocked his head in question.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he smirked arrogantly.

"You were-You were serious?" Tsuna said in the same disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I am serious, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn got up from the bed and went over to the bag he dropped by the door. "Is this enough proof?"

Tsuna was at a loss for words as he covered his mouth with one of his hands. Reborn settled back onto the bed beside Tsuna and opened the box he had. In his hand was a simple gold band nestled into velvet inside of a ring holder.

"You're gone a lot and you were never a person to just settle down with someone. Are you really sure you want to do this?" Tsuna asked in a concerned voice.

"Do you really think I would go out and buy a ring to propose to you with if I wasn't sure?" Reborn clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. Tsuna laughed slightly at the notion and nodded his head.

"Alright. You can consider yourself engaged." Tsuna smiled and blushed slightly at what he said.

"Good. I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways."

"Of course not."

Reborn smirked happily and pulled Tsuna onto his lap. He slipped the ring onto Tsuna's finger, right between his Vongola ones. And Tsuna smiled happily at the new attachment to his finger.

"Dame-Tsuna, how are we going to tell your guardians about this?"

Tsuna groaned as he placed his head on Reborn's shoulder. "I don't even think I want to tell them. Gokudera will freak out, Yamamoto will smile creepily, with Mukuro being no better. Chrome will be happy for me but Mukuro's going to be creepy about it saying that he still wants my body."

Reborn chuckled at how dejected Tsuna looked. "You really think they would try anything when I'm going to be your husband?"

"N-No, but it'll be awkward as hell because they'll skirt around me for a week. They've done it before and I don't think I want it to happen again." Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's waist and buried his face further into Reborn's neck. He liked how his lover smelled.

Tsuna felt Reborn sigh as he started rubbing up and down the brunette's spine. "Mukuro's still saying he'll posses you?"

"Yeah, I kind of got used to it now. At least he doesn't randomly attack me now when I'm doing work. That was annoying when I had to get reports done for you." Tsuna pulled back slightly to glare at Reborn, who just smirked even more.

"If you didn't get those finished it wouldn't be my fault when you disagreed to a treaty. You're just not fast enough."

"Oh please. You're just too sadistic for your own good." Tsuna snorted as he pulled out of Reborn's grasp to walk over to the bathroom. **(Do not even go there with the weird** **thoughts) **

Tsuna quickly changed into his pajama's and brushed his teeth. He was tired and he would rather go to sleep now. He walked over to the bed and climbed in underneath the covers. Reborn had most likely been waiting for him as he was in only loose fitting navy pants.

The two latched onto each other as they started falling asleep. Tsuna tucked against Reborn and his arms beside him on the mattress. Reborn had his left arm draped over Tsuna's waist as he buried his face in the bouncy brown hair that was never really tame able.

The two feel asleep soon enough, both of them exhausted from their day. Tsuna heard Reborn mutter before he fell asleep, "I love you." Before he was completely out of it.

* * *

**Well, a one-shot for one of my biggest ships. R27 ladies and gentlemen. I thought of this when I was thinking of another one-shot. I liked it and sort of started thinking about it. I thought of the idea of Tsuna and Reborn getting married and I literally threw off the covers and wrote it down on a sticky note before I forgot it in the morning.  
**

**The name of the story is Love and Duty and I really loved it. This story kind of is inspired by that one. I hope that it's good enough, I know the ending isn't that great but meh.**

**-Gate**


End file.
